


Truth or Sexual Harassment

by Who_First



Series: Thieves and Shine [4]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Foreplay, M/M, Robincest, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 04:06:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who_First/pseuds/Who_First
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Truth or Dare is not a child's game</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Sexual Harassment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Heartslogos).



> Prompt from Hearts who got it from… somewhere else that I can’t remember.

 “God damn it Baby Bird stop saying truth!”

“I have to agree with the idiot Drake.”

“Fuck off Demon.

“It is only…fair that you pick dare.”

“Did it hurt to say that? I bet it did you little freak.”

“Go die again Todd.”

“Guys come on,” Dick and his whining “This is for fun stop getting so competitive.”

“It’s called truth or dare” Tim sighed and pressed fingers against the bridge of his nose. “I’m allowed to have the choice.”

“You’re gutless Replacement.” Jason was glaring over his beer.

 “I have to agree again. Besides it is a pointless childish game.” Damian glared at all three older brothers and pouted when he was ignored.

“Hey!”  Dick moved forwards, one hand against Jason and one in Damian’s direction, and gave smile number 19: calm down and let me distract you with my shiny teeth.

“Jason calm down, Tim… take a dare once in a while, and Damian?” Dick started grinning number 69: aptly named because it was get out of here if you don’t want me to molest you smile. “How about we step it up a notch then?”

All of his younger brothers paused to eye him.

“What are you talking about Dickie Bird?” Jason was the first to ask but he wasn’t nearly suspicious as Tim and Damian.

“We’re all family here.” Dick waved one hand. “Anything said to family stays with family.”

“Really?” Jason drawled starting to look interested, meanwhile Damian looked lost and Tim was starting to look horrified.

“No.” Tim stood up, briefly as Jason grabbed and ankle and yanked, and started struggling as Jason wrapped his arms around the other middle child. “Dick no!”

“Relax Tim. It’ll be fun. You can always answer truth right?” Dick grinned even wider as Tim’s eyes slid away, still clawing at Jason’s leather jacket, this grin was number 21: or haha that’s information you don’t want to share isn’t it.

“I don’t understand.” And didn’t Damian look pissed about that. “What are you talking about?”

“It’s kinda simple Demon. Truth or Dare.” Jason rested his chin on Tim’s head and grinned.

“Dare you plebeian.” Damian being a true Robin could never back down from that type of smirk.

“Kiss Timmy boy on the lips.”

“What?!” Damian didn’t look scandalized, not yet anyway, he looked like he thought that Jason had lost his mind. “You can’t actually expect me to kiss him!”

Momentary irritation made it through Tim’s horror at Damian’s disgusted face. Little demon brat.

“You chose dare, Demon. What? To scared?”

As Damian’s face turned purple, and his older two brothers were practically giggling, Tim decided that today was going to be a long day.

Then thoughts were vanishing as Damian surged forward and- oh my fucking god Damian was kissing him! Why did he taste like cinnamon?

Just as quickly Damian was backing away, looking half triumphant and half disturbed and tying hard not to show either.

“No tongue action.” Dick looked disappointed.

“Eh we’ll get to it later.” Jason said finally releasing the stunned silent Tim. Tim’s first action on getting his arms back was to hesitantly touch his lips, still tasting cinnamon, and then blush hard enough that his cheeks seemed to be on fire.

“There was that acceptable?” Damian didn’t quite hiss, still a bit to red faced for that.

“Perfect Dami,” Dick was grinning wider then ever, and Tim was too shocked to classify it this time. “You’re turn.”

“Truth Grayson.” Damian snarled glaring at Dick. “What was that about?”

“Aww Dami.” Dick was cooing and Damian was scrambling backwards to get out of hugging range. “You’re so cute.”

“Grayson!”

“Relax Demon. We just wanted to have some more fun.” Jason was grinning as he answered for Dick. “You not to embarrassed by sexual dares are you, _Damian_?”

“No of course not. I’m not a child.” Damian sneered.

“Fine then. Give Dickie a real truth or dare.”

“Truth or dare Grayson.”

“Dare Little Brother.”

“Fine… give Jason a kiss.”

“Sure” Dick of course very happily hopped up and crawled into Jason’s lap, threading hands through hair tipping Jason backwards before descending.

“You can stop Grayson.” This was said three minutes later as Tim carefully studied the floor and Damian glared at everyone.

“Ahh” Dick was pouting. “It’s not nice to ruin my fun Dami.”

Damian merely glared.

“Alright… Timmy!”

Tim looked up at Dick with the look of someone approaching execution.

“I’ll let you hear the truth  before you pick” If Dick was smiling number 13: you’re going to be so embarrassed. then Tim wasn’t going to say no to the offer.

“What is truth.” Tim visibly braced himself for whatever Dick was grinning about.

“How many villains have you slept with and names?”

“Dare.”

“Fuck Baby Bird, seriously?” Jason started grinning just as wide as Dick who started giggling. Bastard adopted brothers. “Is there something you want to talk about? I count as a villain you know”

“Ra’s always did like Timmy best.”

“You disgust me Drake.”

“Hey! I’ll dare you to ask Dick that question!”

“No way.” Jason gave Dick a leer, “Dickie Bird will answer.

“Yeppers~” Dick gave Tim another grin. “I dare you to take off all your clothes.”

There was a long silence, Damian looked like he wanted to shout than stopped and stared at Tim, everyone waiting for Tim’s reaction.

Tim very slowly met Dick’s gaze…and stated to strip. To wolf whistles from Dick and Jason as every piece of clothing was taken off and carefully folded.

“Fuck Timmy, you’re even tinier without clothes.” Jason was eyeing Tim in a not very brotherly manner thought no one bothered to point that out.

“Looking good little brother.” Oh yeah, Tim was going to kill Dick.

“Jason. Truth or dare?” Tim sat as properly as one stripped naked and sitting on the floor could be.

“I dunno Baby Bird.” Jason was leering at him. “You can be spiteful… but I’ll do dare anyway.”

“I dare you to get naked.”

“Wow” Jason was surprised. “That’s quick.”

“I don’t want to be the only one naked for the rest of the night. Get on with it.”

“Oh? You want me to rush?” Jason was quick to strip, he took longer standing there naked to let his brothers eye him than he did to get naked. “Like what you see Timmy babe?”

Tim gave Jason’s  waving pride and joy a sardonic look.

“Your turn Jason.”

“Baby Bird… chicken. Hey Damian~”

“If I take dare would you asked me to disrobe?” And _hmmm_ … Damian wasn’t looking so embarrassed anymore.

“Yeah, you too scared to do it after me and Timmy?” Jason would never stop leering after this.

“No.”

“I dare you to take of Dicks’ clothes.”

Damian eyed him and then Dick who looked excited at this prospect. Met Tim’s raised eyebrow, who was now the only one with any ting of embarrassment left in his face and moved forwards to attack clothing with brutal efficiency.

“Ah come on, Demon. Can’t you do it any sexier than that?”

Damian didn’t hesitate before pulling out a knife and slicing through clothing.

“Hey! Damian I like these clothes!”

“I have heard from countless morons that you like skin better, Grayson.”

“Yeah but you could have ignored him.” Dick wasn’t pouting for long as Damian started carefully cutting his pants away. Dick seemed to melt as the fabric fell away and his own… cock leaped out all hopeful at Damian.

“No boxers Dickie Bird?” Yes the leer would be permanently fixed on Jason’s face. “Hey Demon, while you’re down there why don’t you give him a little kiss?”

Damian turned his head to give Jason a very arch look and then leaned forwards and Kissed Dick’s nose.

“Drake. Truth or dare.” Damian sat back to grace Tim with his best evil happy glare; looking a bit over dressed as the only one with any clothing on.

“Truth,” Maybe Damian wouldn’t be as devious as Dick or Jason.

“Have you ever had sex with a hero?”

No of course he wouldn’t be as bad. He’d be worse.

“No. Dick, truth or dare.”

“Wait a second you can’t just say no!”

“He’s right Timmy. Why not? You’re not a virgin are you Timmy?”

“They’re not as interesting. And no.” Tim pointedly took a long look at Jason and Dick’s naked frames as both older brothers looked stunned. “Just was never all that impressed.”

“Now that sounds like a dare to me, Dick.”

“Think you’re right Jay. Dare Tim.”

“Dick.” Tim gave him another considering look. “I dare you to give Damian a kiss. See if you can show him if heroes are worth it.”

“Oooooh.” Jason was leaning forwards now, cock happily reaching his stomach muscles.

And Dick was grinning his most famous grin number 1: You know you want to fuck me. Crawling on all fours to the interested Damian. Dick kept moving until Damian was pinned in place against the couch he was leaning on, one hand braced against the floor and the other grabbing on to Dick’s neck to keep steady. Dick was still smirking at Tim when he started kissing Damian, clearly with tongue, both hands holding Damian’s head to get deeper and wetter.

Dick only pulled away when Damian’s eyes were rolling back and was panting for breath.

“Was I any good Dami?” Dick put on his most concerned pout. “I hope I was.”

“Die Dick.”

“Fuck must have been good if you can get the Demon to say your name Dickie.”

“Aww Dami you’re so sweet and cuddly! Truth or dare?”

“Dare… Dick,” Damian stuck his tongue out at Jason.

“Careful Demon, I’ll make you use it.” And Jason was getting red enough to make Dick giggle.

“Good idea Jay. Damian I dare you to kiss Tim for real, see which of us is better, and you have to sit in his lap for the rest of the game.”

Damian stiffened, which made the older Robins laugh, and walked over before Tim could protest and plopped into his lap giving Tim his most expectant ‘please me now or die’ look.

“Dick you are morally twisted.” Tim sighed around Damian.

“I have no morals,” Dick’s turn to leer. “They get in the way of so many fun things. Go on kiss your little brother.”

There were narrowed eyes, the promise of ‘you will pay’, and Tim leaned forwards pink tongue ticking out between slightly parted lips. Damian almost started as Tim _licked_ his lips and started _nibbling_ on the full bottom lip.

Damian was gasping, and ignoring as the older brothers both tried leaning forwards for a better look, and gasping harder as Tim started sucking on the bottom lip he caught. Gasping turned to frantically gripping at Tim’s shoulders trying to press closer as one of Tim’s hands started wandering up his shirt and _playing_.

There was full on rubbing going on by the time Damian pulled back away from Tim’s mouth, a bit of spit hanging, to collapse against Tim’s neck.

“Huh.” Jason looked…. Excited. “It can’t be that fucking good.”

Damian flipped him off, he was trying hard not to continue rubbing against Tim’s naked body, and pressed his face into Tim’s neck, biting as Tim laughed quietly.

“Jeez. Damian can you take your turn or do you need to pass?” Dick looked partly concerned, partly curious, and mostly like he wanted a turn.

“Fuck off Dick,” there was definite laughter at Damian’s swearing. “I’m going to die.”

“You’re not going to die Dami.” Oh was he grinning. “Nobody’s ever died of blue balls.”

“I hate you. Jason I dare you to suck of Dick until I say stop.”

“What I can’t pick truth?” Jason asked but he was already stalking over to Dick and sinking down in front of him one hand trailing down Dick’s stomach as he grinned and swallowed.

Dick jerked mouth wide open for use as Jason started purring around his cock tongue stabbing at the end and _sucking_.

“I think Todd is sucking his brains out through his penis.” Damian muttered curling in Tim’s lap as they watched, he didn’t bother to tell Tim that he was getting much too excited.

“It’s okay if you want to say something other than penis.” Tim half said, noticing that Damian didn’t seem to care, and settled his little brother more firmly on his lap. “Dick would really like it if you said ‘Dick’s dick’.”

Damian snorted and experimented wriggling in Tim’s lap. When hands tightened under his shirt and the blunt nails started raking up and down his sides Damian smirked to himself and wiggled harder. All eyes still on Dick as Jason continued sucking and stroking with his own nails, Dick’s hands keeping him as close as possible.

 "Stop Jason!"

Jason jerked in surprise and Dick howled as Jason back off and left him hanging.

"No! Come on Dami let him finish!" Dick was near crying and leaning forwards in pain.

"No. That was the dare." Damian looked rather smug, rocking back and forth on Tim's _flexing_ lap.

 

“Damn, you really are a Demon.” Jason hadn’t moved very far back, looking like he really wanted to finish too as he eyed the weeping head of Dick’s cock. “And Timmy, you are being way too silent for this kind of games.”

“I like watching,” Tim hooked his chin over Damian’s shoulder and gave Jason, or his mouth, and appreciative look.

“Sure you do fucking stalker.” Jason grinned and very slowly, obviously, moved his hand to grip Dick’s cock and hold tight while the thumb played along the huge visible vein. Dick was past talking now and moaning loudly as he thrust up into Jason’s fist.

“Tim, get over here and help your brother out.”

“You didn’t say truth or dare, Todd.” Damian frowned and turned to wrap himself around Tim’s waist. “I don’t want him to move.”

“Your fault, Demon.” Jason gave Damian his own evil grin. “Learn to share. I think we’re past games anyway, right Dick?” Jason jerked on the captured flesh, fingers trailing up as Dick started bobbing and near shrieking.

“Hurry the fuck up Baby Bird.” Jason snorted as Tim stood up, Damian still wrapped around his waist, as they walked over. “You know Damian, you’re the only one still dressed, wouldn’t you like to get comfier while Tim takes his seat?”

Damian wanted to glare but was quickly stripping as Tim moved against Jason and Dick.

Tim shuddered as Jason free hand wrapped around his leg and reached up with wet fingers. Dick was really close to cumming as and Jason had gotten nice and wet hands while he kept him from going over.

“Jason-” Tim was moaning as Jason started stretching him, _too quickly,_ and he couldn’t even see where Damian had gone behind him, and _fuuuuck_! He could see both of Dick’s hands and he could still feel Jason’s larger hand inside him and stroking in time with his grip tightening on Dick. So Damian was the one on his other side, _can’t look eyes melting from pleasure_ , that was grasping at his own erection with one hand, and _mouth_ , and the other smaller fingers sliding against Jason’s, and _yes right there_.

Tim didn’t notice Jason drawing him closer until fingers were gone, _damn_ it, and he was being pushed down on to Dick. And, _fucking heaven_ , Dick’s head was pushing past any resistance left, _hah_ , from Jason and Damian.

“Tim you look so hot taking Dickie.” Lips hit the back of Tim’s neck and started biting, and he could hear Damian squealing and groaning besides him, but it didn’t matter and where had Jason’s talented hands gone? Cause those weren’t Jason’s fingers reaching inside him to rub against Dick and they were jerking and twitching so much _something_ good had to be happening to Damian

“Exactly, Demon Baby”

 _No damn it! Bring those teeth back!_ Tim wanted to shout, would shout it, but the touch of another head came quickly enough after the thin fingers vanished again. And someone else was pressing in, twisting and rubbing and pushing, until they had started to match Dick’s frantic stabbing thrusts. And those teeth were so much smaller against his shoulder Tim was starting to scream.

“Keep going _Damian_ ,” Jason really was purring. “Give it to him _hard_.”

Tim was cursing and he couldn’t focus and it wasn’t _hard enough_.

“Jesus. Fuck. You guys look soooo good right now,” Tim could see Jason standing apart, _and how the fuck was he still talking_ , and leering so widely. “It’s so hard to pick what hole.”

“Jason!” Tim was screaming, little tiny breaths, as he was pounded from different sides. Trying to thrust downwards to feel _more_ , it was so hard to focus, the pounding harder than ever and he was so _full_ -

“Damn Baby Bird,” Jason bit at his open gasping lips, “You look so tasty filled like that, and I bet you _need_ something to suck on. Bet you’re about to go crazy Timmy boy.”

 _Yes I am,_ Tim sucked as hard as he could, grabbing around Jason’s waist to attack his ass, and purred. Jason might be able to purr better than any of his family, but _Deathstroke_ taught Tim how to purr, and it was Jason’s turn to start howling as teeth and vibrations surrounded him.

Tim lost it then, Jason pumping down his throat and Damian behind him moving in time with Dick’s rapid adrenaline bursting thrusts-

And _fuck it was finally hard enough,_ and his vision was whiting out as Jason came away spurting, and he could feel the lovely warmth as Damian started shrieking and Dick was arching up and biting his front.

 _!!!!_

Tim managed to open his eyes long enough to see he was lying next to Dick, who was curled around him and petting his hair, while Jason was grinning over him, _there will be payback you bastard._

“Can we play again next week?” Damian asked weakly, pushing around until he could curl up on Tim’s chest.

“Sure Demon,” Jason was the only one able to answer, “Maybe we can get Tim to admit what villains he’s fucked.”


End file.
